


Road Quietly Caving In

by From_Beyond_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drug Abuse, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Past abuse of a minor, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Beyond_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/From_Beyond_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Mafia. No matter how hard you try to bury things there will always be people trying just as hard to dig it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Quietly Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> My first KHR story. This is going to be a very dark themed angsty series that revolves around Skull.  
> I apologize for any grammar errors. I also apologize for the general gloominess of this story.

**5 hours 39 minutes 12 seconds**  
The time the child spent under the thin ice of the semi frozen lake. Four hours in someone realized that the splotch of color was a person.An hour after that the child is pulled from the waters body ridged and tinged blue. Lungs full of water and no pulse to speak of the child is quickly declared dead. Such a pity for one so young.

  
**21 hours 50 minutes**  
A mortician faints when he walks inside only to find the formerly dead child walking around dazed. Many questions are asked and the child finds the waving arms of the man to be funny when he answers. Its over a pot of hot stew that the funny man hands him the cream rabbit. The child’s look of confusion melts into absolute surprise and adoration when he holds the doll to find it soft and plush. This will be his happiest memory for a long time.

  
**76 hours**  
The men in heavy coats have no patience for crying children. They react badly when he tries to run to the funny man. Smoke chokes his lungs and his arm itches and burns trying to repair itself but the child doesn’t care. All he can see is the funny man coughing up the same red liquid that now stains the small town.

  
**6 months 1 week 5 days**  
He finally stops crying himself to sleep every night. Bright lights have burned his sensitive retinas near blind. The ghostly feeling of cold metal on his back and sharp instruments against his bare skin make him shake and shiver even hours after the operations. Images of the things in gloves and masks have started to haunt his nightmares.

  
**8 months 3 weeks 6 days**  
The delirium fades away as his system fully rejects the anesthesia they try to pump in his veins. The more they force in the harder his system fights back. One of the masked creatures stares at him for a moment longer than normal and he freezes in dread. They turn away to write something on a clipboard. Everything blurs in tides of pain after that.

  
**1 year 4 months 10 days**  
His arms and legs burn where his tendons have been clipped. His breathing comes out raspy from his swollen face. Jaw broken and unable to see from black eyes he learns to stop fighting back as something icy fills his veins. Time barely exists in that place of fever dreams and silent screams.

  
**3 years 7 months 2 weeks**  
Dehydration, starvation, immolation, drowning, blood loss, overdose, toxins, strangulation, and disease are a handful of the ways the child has died. He always comes back to life the purple in his eyes brighter each time. Tears have long since stopped falling from those eyes altogether.

  
**5 years 8 days**  
There is a break in routine. One of the entities grabs him callously by the chin and tilts his head from side to side. Something is changing in his appearance and they wish to study it more. Meticulous notes are made while samples are taken. Skin, hair, and even a sliver of his eye are collected. Within the month he has a full head of vibrant purple hair. The tests resume.

  
**7 years 11 months 1 week**  
All has become numb. He looks the same on the outside but he has rotted on the inside. It started slowly, a corrosive substance eating away at his being and now he is left with nothing but an empty void inside. Neither heat nor cold touches him. Touch that should be rough barely come across as dull to his senses.

  
**72 hours**  
The boy is still. Death has finally come for him they believe. It has never taken anywhere close to this long for the child to resurrect himself. They had cut open his heart and placed something metallic in it. Something that shredded the muscle every time it beat. It was to test the boundaries of his healing. After a few hours all signs of the body trying to heal itself had stopped and they waited. seventy two hours and they pronounce him dead. Flipping the child onto his stomach a new mark is burned black below the first mark to ever mare his skin.

  
**22 minutes**  
The boy wakes up a new power burning in his veins. An ugly scar above his heart joins the multitude of others that crisscross his flesh. The screams cut off as quickly as they began. The facility is now painted red.

  
**9 years 2 months 4 days 16 hours 28 minutes 5 seconds  
** _  
He is free_.


End file.
